1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic braking pressure control apparatus for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to a hydraulic braking pressure control apparatus of the type which includes a brake master cylinder and an ABS actuator or an ABS actuator and a TRC actuator, wherein the ABS actuator is in the form of a well known anti-lock actuator which is activated under control of an anti-lock control computer for controlling hydraulic braking pressure applied to each road wheel of the vehicle in braking operation, and wherein the TRC actuator is in the form of a well known traction control-actuator which is activated under control of a traction control computer for controlling slippage of driven road wheels during travel of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been developed a hydraulic braking pressure control apparatus of the type which includes a master cylinder integrally provided with he ABS actuator or the ABS and TRC actuators. In such a conventional braking pressure control apparatus, all the component parts of the actuators are integrally assembled with the cylinder body of the master cylinder or separately mounted on the cylinder body of the master cylinder.
In the case that the actuator assembly is mounted on the cylinder body of the master cylinder, a relatively large space is occupied for arrangement of the actuator assembly, and the center of gravity of the control apparatus is one-sided due to the weight of the actuator assembly. As a result, there is difficulty in mounting of the control apparatus to a vehicle body structure, and a firm support structure is required for support of the control apparatus. In the case that the component parts of the actuator are separately mounted on the cylinder body of the master cylinder, it is required to provide mounting portions on the cylinder body for the respective component parts. This means that various kinds of cylinder bodies are required for different kinds of actuators. During mounting process of the component parts, it is required to mount the component parts of the actuator on the cylinder body respectively by means of fasting bolts, etc.